


Разбудить спящего красавца

by dreams_about_sky



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Goodmorning kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_about_sky/pseuds/dreams_about_sky
Summary: Все как в названии. Джексону нужно разбудить Ёндже.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Разбудить спящего красавца

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее прошу прощения за возможные ошибки.
> 
> Использовала первый поцелуй из поцелуйного челенжа, который бродит в сети, goodmorning kiss.
> 
> Старалась быть логичной. Надеюсь, если я продолжу писать, получится лучше. 
> 
> Ну, и ещё я ДжекДже энтузиаст, поэтому салют всем сёстрам и братьям по ДжекДже.

\- Эй, Ёндже, проснись, - Джексон нерешительно доторонуля до плеча спящего Ёндже. Тот только громче засопел. 

Обычно, если приходилось жить в комнате в отеле по двое, Джексон жил с Бэмом. С Бэмом было комфортно, как с младшим братишкой. А Ёндже... Ёндже с недавнего времени заставлял его сердце делать кульбиты одной хитрой улыбкой и парой довольно сильных ударов по плечу. Но если есть в группе GOT7 одно непреложное правило, то это правило о том, что ты всегда подчиняешься результатам игры камень-ножницы-бумага. И если игра решила, что Jjap-Jjap project будут жить в одной комнате, то так тому и быть. 

Вчера, когда они вернулись в отель после прогулки, все были такие уставшие, что сразу завалились спать. А сегодня, проснувшись по будильнику и перепробовав даже опробованные Джебомом способы, Джексон убедился в том, что их вокалиста все также сложно будить по утрам. Он уже больше пятнадцати минут пытался деликатно растормашить спящего красавца, но тот только бормотал про "5 секундочек, хён" и сопел дальше. 

Джексон решил сделать перерыв на душ и перейти к решительным мерам.   
Когда он вышел из душа, его встретила умилительная картина. Ёндже лежал на своей кровати, свернувшись в какой-то умопомрачитильный крендель, локтем в полосатой пижаме закрывая глаза от заливающих комнату солнечных лучей.

У Джексона защемило где-то в области сердца, и он мысленно пообещал себе начать новый курс витаминов, потому что ну что же еще может помочь от неразделённой любви? Джексон всегда был честен с собой и не мог отрицать свои чувства, но также он не мог не заметить того, что наличие у него чувств никак не изменило поведение Ёндже в отношении него. Поэтому он был практически полностью уверен в том, что Ёндже не чувствует к нему ничего кроме дружбы. 

Как бы там ни было, скоро нужно было ехать на репетицию, а Ёндже, скорее всего хотел бы тоже принять душ, поэтому разбудить его нужно было как можно скорее.   
Джексон присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, мягко отвёл локоть Ёндже от его лица и легонько щёлкнул его по носу. Ёндже поморщился. Он выглядел так непозволительно мило, что Джексон невольно засмеялся и нежно потыкал его мягкие круглые щёчки. 

\- Ну, хёёён, дай еще поспать, - открыв один глаз недовольно проворчал вокалист.

\- Ёндже, эй, Ёндже, если ты не встанешь, я даже не знаю, что сделаю, - Джексон был так заворожен тем, как мило и уютно выглядел вокалист, что он слабо слышал сам, что говорит. - Ёндже, я, знаешь, что сделаю? Я тебя поцелую, вот!

Поняв, что у него вырвалось, Джексон вскочил на ноги и сделал пару непроизвольных шагов назад. Ёндже же открыл теперь оба глаза, прищурился, заморгал, потянулся, и, приподнявшись, на кровати, с любопытством уставился на паникующего Джексона. 

\- Ну, хён, я жду свой утренний поцелуй, - чуть хрипло произнёс он, когда понял, что Джексон не собирается подходить сам, без напоминания. 

Джексон вновь подошёл к кровати, наклонился и потянулся губами к нежной и мягкой щеке Ёндже, но с хитрым блеском в глазах тот в последний момент повернул свое лицо так, что губы Джексона нерешительно коснулись его губ. На шею Джексона властно легла рука, удерживая его от побега.

Ёндже счастливо вздохнул, улыбнулся в чужие губы и закрыл глаза. Иногда Джексон-хён бывает таким ужасно глупым, нерешительным и медленным.


End file.
